Home
by samgurlalways
Summary: SLASH.DMHP. Harry Potter has secrets. The stuff that goes on when no one is looking, that his mom left years ago and about his dad and what he does after his liquor cabinet is empty. No, no one knows, yet. What happens when someone begins to take notice?
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N): HI! Um yeah, this is something I started a couple of months ago and I just found the first chapter. I hope you enjoy my new story "Home." By the way, I'm not really sure why I wrote so much for the first chapter, but I will try to continue this trend for my readers, love you guys!!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything you find familiar. By the way, this is rated for language, future risque scenes, and just generally to keep me from getting it deleted, k? With that out of the way, here's my new story.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"Shut the fuck up! I work all bloody day and then I have to come home and listen to your shit! Just shut your bloody trap!," a male voice yelled.

Quieter tones followed his outburst and then a shrill female voice escalated suddenly. "...dare talk to me like that. I asked you one fucking question and you get defensive. It's not my bloody fault you can't keep your lies straight."

"Lily, don't even..."

* * *

Green eyes stared silently out of the window. The full moon highlighted the pale, bruised skin and showed his thin, frail body. Messy black hair fell partly into his eyes, but he made no move to unblock his vision.

He shut his eyes as the shouting started downstairs. Every night, the same fights between the same two people. Sometimes it was about work, or his dad's drinking, but usually it was about him. His mother would work up the courage to finally defend him against the abuse every other month or so, but afterwards she was no further help. She made it worst and he truthfully wished that she would stop before he hit her too. Thankfully, he was not the focus of the argument brewing downstairs.

The small child moved silently and stood up gracefully from his tightened position on the window sill. Stealthily, he made his way over to a plain wall in his room. Looking closely, he found the small indention in the wall and pressed it gently. A small click was heard and the wall seemingly opened up.

The jewel-eyed boy crawled into the small space until he reached a thick blanket. He shut the 'door' behind him and silence finally covered him. He felt around for his flashlight and flicked it on. Looking around he found his pillow and blanket and laid his head down before turning the light off and laying in darkness.

In his secret place , no one could yell at him. In his hideaway, his dad couldn't reach him. Couldn't hit him like he usual. He was clean in his small space, not 'dirty' like his dad said he was. Here he was safe, secure, but ultimately alone. Sometimes he wished and prayed for a friend or a loving family, anything, but nothing ever seemed to change.

The raven-haired boy hastily wiped away his tears and bit his lip. He couldn't cry. His father said he looked like a faggot when he cried. The little boy didn't know what that was, but the way his dad had said it, it must be something bad.

He turned on his side and stared at the emptiness beside him. He gnawed on his lip again and found himself closing his eyes and clasping his hands. 'Dear God,' he started silently, 'please let me find a friend. I promise I'll be extra good and I'll even let Daddy hit me anytime he wants. I promise never to cry again if someone is mean to me. Just please let me have a friend. Amen.'

His prayers were left unanswered, but he continued to follow through with his promises just in case. After two years of nothing, he stopped.

He never prayed again.

* * *

**Years Later...**

"Potter...Harry...Harry!"

Harry Potter blinked as the voice broke through his troublesome thoughts. He then noticed the concerned brown eyes in front of him and swallowed slowly.

"Mr. Potter are you alright?" Ms. Miller, his Literature teacher asked slowly.

He forced a smile and then looked around at the empty classroom. "Where'd everybody go?"

Tabitha Miller sighed to herself before answering, "Everyone left, you know for lunch?"

"Crap...I-I mean, I'm sorry, but I have to go," Harry stuttered while rushing out the door, leaving the confused woman behind.

* * *

Green eyes glanced at the groups of kids outside and tried to find an empty seat. A 360 degree view proved that the 'yard' was pretty much full thanks to the usual cliques. The popular kids lined the outskirts under the expensive lawn umbrellas while everyone else was subjected to the sun and all the other elements that Mother Nature decided to hit them with.

Harry spotted a stone bench not to far from the popular kids and sat down. He glanced down at his sad excuse of a sandwich and poked it.

'Hopefully it will come alive and run so I won't have to eat it,' Harry mused silently.

Unfortunately, no such thing happened so he ate with a slight grimace.

When Harry finished his 'lunch,' he glanced around at his surroundings, taking in the boisterous group of 'Ambercrombie models' a table away from him. In particular Draco.

Draco Malfoy was the hottest guy at Ridge High. He was captain of the football team and co-captain of the swim and track teams, and he was only a junior. He had no girlfriend to speak of, but still got along well with everybody, including the girls he turned down. Draco had white-blond hair and the greyest eyes--

'Shit,' Harry thought, lowering his eyes immediately. 'He caught me staring at him.' The green-eyed boy glanced up again and noticed Draco giving him a weird look, kind of calculating. Harry felt his skin flush and abruptly stood and left the yard. He failed to see the grey eyes follow his departure.

* * *

Harry cursed his blunder silently and glanced at his watch.

'Fuck,' he thought to him self, walking a bit faster, 'hopefully he's already lef--'

The rest of his thoughts were cut off as he broke the corner of the hallway. As usual Tom Riddle and his buddies were waiting for him.

The raven-haired boy contemplated turning back, but they had already spotted him. He reluctantly walked closer and gave the taller boy a tight smile. "Hey you guys, can I get to my locker please."

"Oh this behind me? I'm sorry," Tom feigned innocence and stepped to the side.

Harry slowly opened his locker, extremely conscious of the eyes watching him. As he opened it, Tom cleared his throat and Harry tensed.

"Potter, got any money for us today?"

"No Tom, I--," Harry started, but stopped as he was pushed face first into his open locker door. Wincing, he thought back to how the two of them met.

* * *

**First week of school...**

Harry glanced down at his tray of "food" as the lunch ladies called it. He searched for a place to sit and moved without looking. Because of this, he failed to notice a guy stick his foot out in front of him.

The green-eyed boy tripped immediately and winced in pain as his hands broke his fall. He did a double-take at his hands. "Where's my--"

He was unable to finish his sentence as he noticed a tall boy glaring down at him. Harry was confused for a moment before noticing his "food" covering the older boy's clothes..

Harry scramble up and immediately started stammering apologies and trying to pick the slimy food off of him. Suddenly, he was pushed away and the upperclassman sneered at him disdainfully before leaving.

After that, Tom Riddle wouldn't let a day go by without bullying him or teasing him in front of others.

* * *

**Present...**

A sharp pain drifted from his back and Harry blinked as Tom sneered down at him.

"Now I'm going to ask you again, do you have our money today?" Tom repeated.

"I already told you I'm not giving you any money, now let me go!" Harry yelled.

Tom held the smaller boy up by his shirt and pulled his hand back to hit him, when footsteps were heard. Around the corner came Draco Malfoy.

"Damn Malfoy, you scared the shit out of us!" Tom grinned. "Come help us beat the shit out of this freshman!"

"No thanks," was all that Draco muttered and kept walking as Harry looked at him with pleading eyes. Green and grey met for a moment, but Draco quickly looked away, keeping his face blank.

Harry searched for another alternative and hopefully said, "Okay you guys can let me go now."

A smirk suddenly appeared on Tom's handsome, twisted face. "Fuck that! We're stuffing your pretty little ass in your locker."

Harry looked again after Draco who was almost at the end of the hall. He watched the blonde stop and look over his shoulder and he felt himself brighten at the prospect of help, but then he was pushed hard into his locker and gave up on any such aid.

His stomach tightened as he thought of the uncaring grey eyes burned itself into his mind.

"On Monday you better have our money our its toilet time. Got that bitch?" Then the three of them laughed and Harry closed his eyes in relief as their footsteps echoed away from him.

Harry sighed to himself and let his mind wander until someone found him. The green-eyed boy was thirteen and small for his age. Truthfully, he was the smallest freshman and he was teased constantly for it. He ignored it mostly, but ever since that day at lunch it had gotten worst. Tom and his dick friends started beating him up and taking his money.

Harry sighed to himself, in about five minutes the hall would be flooded with students and he'd have to face the humiliation when someone broke him out. Unexpectantly, a face appeared through the slants of the locker. Harry froze at the sight of the clear, grey orbs.

A loud bang was heard and Harry's lock broke and after a moment the door swung open, revealing Draco Malfoy.

Harry just stared at him and blindly stepped out, stumbling. He prepared for the impact, but instead found his face in a warm, firm chest.

The raven-haired boy froze and could barely breath as Draco held him up. He only moved when he felt himself begin to harden and reluctantly pulled away from the strong arms holding him up.

"Thanks," Harry whispered, while trying to will his blush away. Standing so close to him wasn't helping either.

Draco looked at Harry for a moment before holding his shoulder. "Those guys are assholes, especially Tom. Don't let them get to you," he said and walked away before Harry could say anything.

Glancing back at his broken lock, a smile appeared on Harry's face and before he could think about it, the bell rang.

* * *

Although what Draco said helped, Harry felt himself get more and more pissed off as the day went on until it was time to go home.

Green eyes stared out of the bus window, trying to ignore the constant chatter around him about who kissed who and who dumped who. It pushed his nerves to its limits and he found himself getting more and more agitated. The shove he received as he was getting off the bus from a senior behind him didn't help either.

Harry felt his body shaking slightly before he made it to his room and collapsed on his bed in tears.

'They didn't pick on anyone else, why me? I don't deserve it...do I? Ok so I'm gay, but no one knows that. The bastards do it just to hurt me and make them think they're superior,' Harry thought angrily in his head.

Before long, thoughts of Draco Malfoy breaking him out of his locker consumed him. He made the day kind of bearable. Harry smiled to himself and got up with renewed energy.

He started to toss some clothes into a bag and froze as a harsh voice sounded out drunkenly in his room.

"--arry, we-we're the 'ell are you goin'?"

The green-eyed boy squeezed his eyes shut momentarily, before zipping his bag. He threw it over his shoulder before facing his inebriated father. He looked into the hazel eyes for any source of love and hid the hurt deep inside when he didn't find any. "I-I need to clear my head for a bit." He paused as James remained stone-faced before continuing, "I'll be back before nine."

Harry watched his 'father'(if you can even call him that) scratch his crotch obscenely and couldn't stop his mouth from dropping open in surprise when he answered, "Yes."

James Potter walked away sneering, "Shut your mouth before I shut it for ya."

Harry immediately clamped his mouth shut and hurried out of the house, walking the three blocks to the local gym.

It was a pretty nice place, set with gyms, tracks, and general gym equipment. His parents were members at 'Endurance,' which was the name of the health center, so he was able to get in with no problems.

Harry arrived in the locker room and was kind of relieved that it was pretty much deserted. Taking that into account, he changed quickly into some jogging pants and a t-shirt. Walking out to the indoor track, he was surprised to find it virtually empty besides the two elderly men walking together.

The green-eyed boy wandered over to an empty space near the door and started to stretch. After about three minutes, someone interrupted the silence.

"You're doing that wrong."

Green eyes turned to see Draco in just a pair of shorts and a loose shirt, watching him. "How am I doing it wrong?"

"Well, if your going to run, thats pretty much going to give you a cramp after a mile," Draco answered.

Colour flushed his cheeks and Harry ran a frustrated hand through his messy hair. "I didn't know...this is my first time," he admitted quietly.

Draco stared down at him before speaking. "If you want, I'll run with you and teach you how."

"You want to run with me... the freshman fa-- a freshman?" Harry blurted out and then blanched as he realized Tom's name for him had entered his subconscious.

Draco frowned at first, but then visibly brightened as Harry corrected his blunder. Smiling at the smaller boy he stated, "I don't care what grade your in, come on." He pulled Harry up with ease and completely missed the shudder that ran through the raven-haired boy as their hands touched.

Harry reluctantly let go and timidly said, "Thanks for helping me out of my locker earlier." Draco just grinned at him before leading him through the stretches.

As they began to slowly jog, Harry's curiosity peaked. "If you don't care that I'm not an upperclassman, why did you just walk past when they were stuffing me in my locker?"

Draco stopped suddenly and took a long look at him. Harry froze at the sight of the grey eyes gazing at him, struggling to will his growing erection away without breaking eye contact, when the blonde boy finally spoke.

'Harry, to be honest I knew they wouldn't really hurt you. They're weak as well as assholes. And, if I had rescued you at first, people would change their opinions of me. They all see me as this mysterious being even when I'm not.

The raven-haired boy thought Draco's answer over in his head and fought a smile. 'Draco knows my name...me, the faggot freshman, he knows my real name. He has the school pretty much wired.' Harry smiled to himself, surprised and elated that Draco had shared something like that with him and a bit curious to see where it would take them next.


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N): HI! Thanks to the readers, reviewers, and alerters...if that's even an appropriate name for them.**

**REVIEWS:** **Lying in An Angel's Arms: **Thanks, and I absolutely adore your name. I appreciate it Liaa. Later.

**yaoi gravi girl: **I'm pretty sure you've reviewed one of my other fics before, and I am really grateful. Um, unfortunately I didn't opt for French in school so I kinda just guessed that it was a good review. (I used the emoticons and the words my broken French could decipher. Thanks for reading and please continue to review.

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything you find familiar.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Harry hid a smile as they started to jog again. "Well thanks anyway for getting me out," he repeated.

"I would have helped you if you had asked," Malfoy stated. At Harry's perplexed expression he continued. "I wouldn't just jump in and help, but if you had asked I would have told them to stop."

Green eyes widened as Harry unconsciously slowed down, "Really? I was just doing this running thing now because I don't have a clue what to do. I have to give them money on Monday or they'll put me face-first in a toilet," Harry cringed.

Draco smiled and Harry nearly felt himself stumble as they picked up the pace.

"I know you're probably tired, but just try to run for at least ten more minutes, k?" Draco urged.

"I don't think I can go anymore," Harry said sheepishly, already feeling that uncomfortable tightness in his legs.

"You can do it," Draco repeated, staring straight into Harry's green eyes.

The raven-haired boy blushed heavily, but only squeaked a 'yes' before running.

They ended up running at alternative speeds for an hour. The pair spoke about the hobbies they shared and Draco found a new game in seeing how many times he could make Harry blush.

The two boys stopped for a breather afterwards and suddenly Harry felt words spilling out of his mouth before he could stop them.

"So how long have you been running?" Harry blurted.

"Pretty much forever, Tom and the rest of the track team wanted me to join, so I did, but I like to run for fun most of the time," Draco admitted.

"How long do you think it will take me to be as fast as you?" Harry hurriedly questioned.

Draco smirked down at the smaller boy and asked, "What, your going to run away from every guy that's messing with you?"

Harry hung his head dejectedly, " That was sort of my plan. I don't want to give them money anymore, but they'll keep bullying if I don't."

The green-eyed boy nearly jumped out of his skim when Draco settled a hand on his shoulder and tilted Harry's face with the other. The blonde bent down so they they could see eye to eye. Time seemed to freeze as Draco said with conviction, "They won't dunk you."

Harry slowly nodded and hurriedly wiped away the tear that had traveled down his cheek. He found himself unable to talk and felt relieved as well as a little exhausted.

Draco seemed to realize this and led the younger boy to the locker room silently.

"Y-Yeah, I think that's all for today," Harry voiced as they entered the empty room.

Harry noticed Draco's locker was right across from his. He suddenly felt so weird changing in front of him, so he just decided to change his t-shirt then walk home and shower. Draco seemed to have no problems however, because he pulled off his shirt quickly. The raven-haired boy hid a gasp and looked at what he thought was perfection.

Every part of his body was developed into small packs of sinewy muscles, not bulky at all. Harry's eyes traced down to Draco's chest and firm six-pack. What looked like blonde fuzz ran down into his shorts, leading to god knows what. At that point, Harry gasped audibly as he felt himself harden.

Harry quickly turned away, but was too late only known by the smirk that crossed Draco's face fleetingly before he responded to the attention. "Don't worry, keep running you'll look like this in a year or two."

The blonde thankfully missed the hard swallow and half-smile he was given from Harry. Draco sat down on a bench to put on his shoes and Harry took the advantage while he wasn't watching and pulled a clean shirt over his head. He was surprised to see Draco looking at him when he finished. The older boy's face was blank, but Harry felt his face heat up at the thought of Draco being attracted to him.

Without a word Draco stood and picked up his duffel bag.

Harry stood awkwardly to the side and stuttered out, "So I guess I'll s-see you at school then."

"Most likely, so same time tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow?" Harry echoed, confused.

"Well if your going to be as fast as me, we gotta run. So I was thinking if your not doing doing anything tomorrow, we can run," Draco smiled at him.

"With me?" Harry said distantly.

"Yes," Draco answered slowly as if it was totally obvious (which it was, considering they're the only ones in the room).

Harry blushed again and gave the older boy a bright smile. "That'll be nice," he finally answered and picked up his stuff and proceeded to walk out.

"You want a ride home?" Draco asked.

"Um, no...I-I don't want to be any trouble," Harry stumbled over his words, thinking of how late he had stayed out already and the punishment his father was sure to give him.

"No trouble, where do you live?"

Harry felt himself deflate inside, but gave a smile to Draco's generosity, " Perillege Boulevard."

"That's a little past me, I'll drop you off though. Plus, it's raining and I can't have my new workout partner getting sick now can I?"

Harry felt something inside of him lift at that sentence and didn't even try to fight the blush that rose because of the blonde's words. He bit his lips slightly at the prospect of his father's wrath when he got home, but pushed it to the back of his mind as they raced for the cover of Draco's F-150.


	3. Chapter 3

(A/N): HI!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything you find familiar.

**(A/N): HI! Thanks to the readers, reviewers, c2ers, and alerters...if that's even an appropriate name for them. I hope you guys enjoy this extra long( to me anyway) installment of "Home."  
**

**REVIEWS:** **Lying in An Angel's Arms: Thanks for the typo thing, I really don't know when I'll get a chance to fix it, but hopefully soon.  
**

**yaoi gravi girl: ** Thanks for reading and please continue to review.

**emeraud.silver:** Me too.

**animehpgurl**: Thanks.

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything you find familiar.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Harry stepped out of Draco's car and smiled to himself when Draco sprinted from the driver's seat with his small umbrella.

"I told you I was fine," Harry protested as the umbrella kept the droplets off of him.

Draco smirked at the blush that covered the smaller boy's face because of the attention. "You might get sick, then I won't see your beautiful face until you're better," he smiled throwing an arm over Harry's shoulder.

The raven-haired boy tried to smile, but all he could think of was that his father might be watching from a window. At that thought, he almost snatched away, until Draco's glittering grey orbs pinned him in an intense gaze. "What?" Harry whispered.

Draco seemed to blink out of his trance as they reached the door and stated. "Remember what I said okay, you'll be fine. I won't let them hurt you, k? If you want to talk to later," the blonde continued, "here's my number, you can call me whenever okay? I already pointed out my house on the way here come over whenever, okay Harry?"

Green eyes stared wide at the slip of paper like it was a sacred scroll from 2 A.D. "U-Uhm, thanks," Harry stuttered out, while opening his front door.

"No problem, I'll see you tomorrow okay?" Draco asked peering into green depths.

Harry nodded silently and went through the door and took a deep steadying breath as he leaned against it. It was silent in the house except for the sound of the television in the living room. The raven-haired boy tried to creep silently past the room that he guessed his dad was occupying. The walls directly across from the room flickered occasionally in the blue light that usually emitted from a television screen. The slim boy crept past the door and tore his way up the stairs, before a fist halted his 10 foot trek to his room.

He felt the punches before he even spotted his enraged father. The scenario continued like it did every time. James refrained from hitting him in the face, but had no qualms about beating the shit out of his only child everywhere else. Through the haze, HArry heard a slur of curses foloowed by how worthless he was and how he was an hour later than he said he would be.

At the end of it all, Harry found himself slumped over on his bed. He reached up with a shaking hand and gingerly touched his face. Pulling back, he was surprised to find tears.

'When was the last time I cried?' he thought soundlessly to himself. He felt a fresh torrent wash down as he remembered. The day he stopped praying. The same day his mom, Lily, left. Without a word, letter or spoken. He remembered crying as his father informed him after beating him senseless.

Harry unclenched his hand finally and smiled inside as his eyes came across Draco's phone number. He found himself dialing before he even realized it. It rang twice before the blonde answered.

"Hello?!" Draco repeated patiently.

"H-Hi, Draco? It's Harry."

The blonde immediately picked up on the tone and asked, "Harry, what's wrong?"

"I-I," Harry started and stopped as tears fell onto his pillow.

"I'll be there in a second," Draco voiced.

"NO, I-I mean, I just want to talk to you. Please don't come over," Harry pleaded.

Draco sat tensely in the kitchen of his large house. His mother and father were a little ways away, frowning at his abrupt departure from the table during dinner.

Narcissa Malfoy was the first to notice the worried look that covered Draco's face. Her husband, however, seemed less sympathetic and instead has his icy eyes fixed on their only son.

"Draco," he started, but paused as his wife placed a gentle hand on his arm and silenced him. Narcissa pointed out her observation and a worried expression crossed Lucius's face as well. They glanced at each other when Draco mouthed, 'I'll be back,' to them and walked out to the back patio.

* * *

"Harry are you sure, you don't _sound _okay."

The green-eyed boy ignored the question and instead asked, "Do you have any sisters and brothers Draco?"

"Um, no I've always been an only child," he started, but paused as he realized what Harry was trying to do. A look crossed his face again, but he sighed and finally gave up. The two of them continued to talk for twenty minutes before Harry ended the conversation.

"Night Draco, thanks for everything," Harry whispered before hanging up.

The blonde sighed to himself, knowing the 'for everything' was for letting the questions about Harry's well-being go. Draco pressed the end key on his phone and looked over the garden covering the back. The gardeners kept it trim and beautiful and he loved to come out here and help them during the summer. The green leaves were wet from the earlier rain. 'Harry's eyes are greener,' a voice ran through his head. "Where the hell did that come from," Draco whispered to himself. He shook away that weird thought and instead the image of a topless Harry pushed to the front of his mind.

Standing hurriedly, Draco quickly walked into the kitchen and sat down with his parents. He didn't acknowledge the look on his father's face, and left the table soon after finishing his dinner.

* * *

Harry blinked the sleepiness out of his eyes and thought of the abuse he suffered last night and what a distracting relief the conversation with Draco was. A thought drifted through his head, 'He called me beautiful.' A blush covered his body at the thought and he could hardly keep the smile from his face. Harry groaned inwardly and winced as he stood up. Carefully, he moved to his bathroom, avoiding the mirror for now, and switched on his shower for it to warm up.

The raven-haired boy dropped his clothed on the floor and then stood in front of the full-size mirror.

Staring back was a bruised young man, hurting in more ways than one. He stood at 5'4, weighed about 110 pounds. A slight six-pack was visible and toned, albeit hairless legs. He stared in resentment at the already-formed bruises marring his chest, legs, and stomach. He closed his eyes briefly and refused to cry before stepping into the shower and did his business.

After finishing, he put on long sweatpants and a long-sleeved shirt. James Potter wouldn't be home, thanks to work, but he was sure to hear and most likely feel his frustrations later. He went to the kitchen and got a bowl of cereal before leaving the house.

* * *

Draco entered the dining room and sat down to breakfast with his parents.

"Morning mom, thanks for breakfast," he mumbled, still half-asleep.

"Good morning Dragon," Narcissa smiled, seemingly oblivious to the groan Draco emitted at being called that.

"There was a kid who came by for you earlier this morning," Lucius Malfoy started. "Little guy...he dropped off your bag-- said he took it by accident when he left your car. Harry, I think his name was."

"Oh...cool," Draco said a little surprised.

"Is that who you told us about Dragon?" his mom asked.

"Yeah," Draco nodded, before taking a mouthful of his food.

"Is he a junior too?" she asked.

"He looked a little small to be a junior," Lucius cut in.

"No he's not a junior, he's a freshman," the blonde boy said, keeping his eyes on his plate. "We ran at the gym yesterday and I gave him a ride home."

"What did he need a ride for? It's only a couple of blocks away," Lucius interrupted, giving Draco a weird look.

"He lives on the next block and it was raining," Draco responded simply. He felt a bit aggravated at all the questions and voiced it, "He's a good guy."

"He did seem nice," Narcissa commented.

"Well, him and I are going to run again today," Draco offered.

"What time are you leaving?"Lucius inquired.

"Um, I don't know, why?"

"Well, we're getting some supplies in order to redecorate the living room, remember?" Lucius asked, smiling at his only heir knowing that he had completely forgotten about the promise he made to help paint.

Draco groaned, "Do I have to?" he pouted.

Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy grinned and nodded.

The blonde boy finally relented and rolled his eyes before smiling, "Fine."

The Malfoy's finished breakfast and walked into Lowe's twenty minutes later. Unfortunately, his parents couldn't agree on one thing and Draco became restless.

He wanted to hurry and go home in case Harry came over again.

Eventually they moved to the other departments before going to the checkout to pay for all of it.

When Draco drove onto their street, he spotted Harry on their front porch and perked up immediately, knowing that he was waiting for him. Grey eyes glanced over Harry and grew worried by what he saw there.

Harry propped up his head on his hands and Draco jumped out of the slowly moving car as he spotted bruises on Harry's face.

"Oh my god, are you okay?" the blonde asked. Harry just nodded and continued to stare off in space.

"What happened?" Narcissa gasped as she reached the two.

"Nothing," Harry whispered.

Draco started to place a hand on Harry's shoulder in comfort, but he stopped when he flinched like he was about to hit him.

"Are you alright," Lucius asked concerned, as he came ro stand beside his wife. She crouched down beside Harry and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah," Harry whimpered.

"Let's get you in the house," Mr. Malfoy suggested.

"Come on inside sweetie," Narcissa said, helping Harry up. They took him inside and placed him on the couch between Narcissa and Draco. "Now what happened to you?"

Harry clenched his eyes shut as tears ran down his face. "I think I killed my father," he said after a moment. "He got drunk again. He usually doesn't do it during the day, he's been really good for work. When I came back from dropping Draco's bag off," he paused as his voice cracked, " h-he was supposed to be at work. There were already a couple of bottles on the floor and he was working on the vodka. When I came in he started yelling. Then he started breaking stuff and I tried to calm him down and he started hitting me. I mean, he does it all the time, but I don't try to hit him back. He's it, my mom is gone, he's all I have, you know?" Harry confessed and glanced at Lucius across from him.

"I went upstairs so I could get away from him. He usually leaves me alone when I go to my room, but he broke down the door and came in with a baseball bat...I-I couldn't let him kill me."

"What did you do?" Draco whispered.

"It's all my fault you know. Mom left when I was eight because of his drinking and he still didn't get a clue. I should have just let him hit me and get the alcohol out of his system. I tried to calm him down and I shouldn't have. It's my fault," Harry bit his lip and looked at the ground as tears fell from his face. "He hit me on my side and I somehow tok it from him and threw it out the window. He got really upset and started hitting me with his fists again. I just wanted him off of me," Harry whimpered. I kicked him twice and he stumbled out of my room and fell down the stairs. I-I couldn't check...I couldn't check to see if he was alright, I just left. I'm not sure why I came here, but I just don't have anywhere else to go. I'm sorry I ruined your day, but- I- just don't--"

"Is there someone you can go to? Any other family? Grandparents? Aunts or Uncles?" Narcissa questioned, as she ran a soothing hand through Harry's locks.

"My grandparents are dead, and both my parents have no siblings.'

"Harry," Lucius said after clearing his throat, "I think we should get you checked out and make sure you haven't broken anything. And we need to get the police to check on your father."

"No, I'm fine I don't need to go to the doctor," Harry rushed.

"You could be bleeding inside Harry, you need to be checked out. You were hit with a bat," Narcissa reminded.

"No, they'll make me press charges against my dad. Even though I hate was he does to me...he's all I have."

"Mom," Draco interjected, "you used to be a nurse, can't you look at him? If it looks bad, we'll take you to the doctor, okay Harry?"

Harry nodded his consent quickly. Lucius volunteered to check on Harry's father, so the green-eyed boy wrote off his address and watched him leave before following Narcissa into the kitchen.

A huge first aid kit was already laid out. Narcissa put her gloves on and sat on a stool. Harry moved to stand in front of her.

"Take off your shirt, sweetie," she insisted. Harry nodded and pulled his shirt over his head, exposing his bruised upper body to the world. "You poor child!" she cried out.

Draco's eyes widened as the bruises came into view. Red and blue covered the chest and stomach that had been so perfect the day before.

Narcissa quickly got over her shock and began her examination. She gently touched the large bruises that were made from the bat. Draco watched as Harry finally realized he was looking and gave him an encouraging smile as the smaller boy flushed. Narcissa went on with her examination and concluded that it was just superficial bruising.

Harry winked at Draco, "Told you so."

* * *

**"(A/N): What do you think? I'm not to sure about that ending, but we'll see. Please review.**


End file.
